Broadcast and Production History
WORK IN PROGRESS This is a mostly thorough timeline and guide to Home Movies’ production, initial run and rerun broadcast and ratings history on UPN, Cartoon Network’s Adult Swim block, and Adult Swim as its own channel space-sharing network. I tried to get as much information I could from old VHS tapes, fansites, forums, press releases, etc., but many of the places in which this information was accessible has since been shut down or gone defunct (the infamous Adult Swim Message Board being one of them). So although, I’ve acquired most of the details I could, there are still (especially the ratings data), several gaps in time where figures that were once published somewhere on the web are now no longer accessible. The exact details of Home Movies’ broadcast and ratings history include, but are by no means limited to what has been presented on this page. Timeline 1998: December 17, UPN announces that they have picked up “Home Movies” for 13 episodes in April 1999 in a press release. 1999: UPN, at that point desperate for young male viewers, launches a bizarre series of unfortunately lowbrow commercials, bus advertisements in Soup2Nut’s hometown of Boston and ad in the New York Times prominently featuring an image of Jason with snot dripping out of his nose in an attempt to wrangle in that demographic. 2000: February 2000, Adult Swim buys the rights to Home Movies from UPN. Late 2000, Executives at Cartoon Network begin planning and preparation for what would become Adult Swim. Rumors are that Home Movies also aired on ABC’s Saturday Morning block, though, this is probably getting it confused with the Science Court program which was created by the same people. Late 2002: Adult Swim orders Home Movies for fourth season, though is having doubts about continuing the series (as confirmed by Loren Bouchard). Home Movies episodes and ratings (Original run) 04/26/1999 01-001 Get Away from My Mom UPN 1.4 05/03/1999 01-002 I Don't Do Well in Parent-Teacher Conferences UPN 1 05/10/1999 01-003 The Art of the Sucker Punch UPN 1.3 05/17/1999 01-004 Brandon Gets Rabies UPN 1.4 05/24/1999 01-005 We'll Always Have Tuesday UPN 1.1 Rating 2 Share 1.7 million viewers 05/31/1999 01-001 ® Get Away From My Mom UPN 1 Rating 06/07/1999 01-002 ® I Don't Do Well in Parent-Teacher Conferences UPN 0.8 Rating Press release in Summer 2002 referred to Home Movies as the highest-rated Adult Swim comedy show. Adult Swim began publishing rankings of the top 3 highest rated Sunday programs in their bumps in July, 2003 and added 18-34 Ratings to that in September 2003: Notable Airings/Ratings/Rankings Original Airings Reruns 2003 Sunday September 21st, 2003 #3 332,000 Sunday July 6th, 2003 #2 didn’t publish 18-34 ratings numbers until Fall 2003 Sunday July 20th, 2003 #1 didn’t publish 18-34 ratings numbers until Fall 2003 Top Cartoon Network Weekday Telecasts: Monday August 4th, 2003 11:00 - 1.4/3.2 Share (1317 Total) #129 April or May 2003 12:00 after Family Guy February 17th, 2003 "Therapy" - 1.5/3 (1429) #104 Notable Airings/18-34 Ratings/Rankings Original Airings during Season 4 Sunday April 4th, 2004 #2 435,000 Sunday March 14th, 2004 #1 428,000 Sunday March 7th, 2004 #1 341,000 Sunday February 29th, 2004 #1 442,000 Sunday January 25th, 2004 #3 277,000 Sunday January 11th, 2004 #2 497,000 Notable Airings/18-34 Ratings/Rankings Rerun on Adult Swim (Pre-modern era) Saturday, September 22nd, 2007: #2 465,000 Season 3: August, October - November 2001 Reruns: Sunday 10:00 - July 28th, 2002 Sunday 10:00 - September 1st - 29th, 2002 - December 1st, 2002 Sunday 1:00 December 8th - December 22nd, 2002 Monday - Thursday 11:30 January 13th - April 17th, 2003 Sundays 11:00 May 25th - July 20th, 2003 Monday - Thursday 11:00 July 28th, 2003 - August 8th, 2003 Sundays 12:30 August 13th, 2003- October 19th, 2003 Sundays 1:30 May 23, 2004 - July 15, 2005 Monday - Wednesday 12:00 AM January 2nd, 2006 - March 22nd, 2006 Sunday 1:00/5:00 AM March 4th, 2007- June 10th, 2007 Sunday 1:30/5:30 AM June 24th, 2007- July 22, 2007 Saturday 11:30/3:00 August 18th, 2007 - September 22nd, 2007 Sunday 1:30/5:30 AM November 25th, 2007 - December 16th, 2007 Sunday 5:00 AM January 6th, 2008 - March 23rd, 2008 Monday - Thursday 1:30/4:30 March 10th, 2008 - May 16th, 2008 Monday - Thursday 1:30/5:00 May 19th, 2008 December 25th, 2008 Friday 11:00/2:30 August 1, 2008 “Director’s Cut” (Classic Night) Saturday September 27, 2008 1:30 AM (Have it Your Way) Weekdays 5:30 AM December 29th, 2008 - May 29th, 2009 Weekdays 1:30/5:30 AM June 1st. 2009 - October 1st, 2009 Weekdays 5:30 AM November 2, 2009 - December 24, 2010 “Shore Leave” 1:45 AM Friday July 16, 2010 (Jonathon’s Have it Your Way Schedule Design Contest) Notable Airings/18-34 Ratings/Rankings Rerun on Adult Swim (Modern era) 9:00 PM Saturdays May 26, 2012 - September 22nd, 2012 Aired “Director’s Cut”, “The Party”, “History” before starting a run in order from June 30th to September 22nd. 9:00 PM Saturdays May 11, 2013 - June 22, 2013 Weekdays 4:00 AM September 5, 2016 - September 16, 2016 09/05/2016: 663,000 total viewers, 0.4 rating 18-34 demo 09/06/2016 672,000, 0.3 09/07/2016 798,000, 0.4 09/08/2016 650,000, 0.3 09/09/2016 565,000 0.2 09/12/2016 615,000 0.2 09/13/2016 633,000, 0.3 09/14/2016 765,000, 0.3 09/15/2016 692,000 0.3 09/16/2016 780,000 0.3 2012/2013 Rerun Weekly Rank/HH Rating/Total Viewers: 06/22/2013 #152 0.3 468,000 06/15/2013 #146 0.4 637,000 06/08/2013 #135 0.7 885,000 06/01/2013 #117 0.5 866,000 05/25/2013 #114 0.6 847,000 05/18/2013 #143 0.5 679,000 05/11/2013 #147 0.5 693,000 09/22/2012 #138 0.5 768,000 09/15/2012 #111 0.5 837,000 09/08/2012 #127 0.6 769,000 09/01/2012 #137 0.5 692,000 08/25/2012 #138 0.4 591,000 08/18/2012 #135 0.5 654,000 08/11/2012 #133 0.5 741,000 08/04/2012 #130 0.4 503,000 07/29/2012 #143 0.4 524,000 07/21/2012 #136 0.5 706,000 07/14/2012 #132 0.4 594,000 07/07/2012 #142 0.4 647,000 06/30/2012 #128 0.5 779,000 06/23/2012 #132 0.6 841,000 06/16/2012 #130 0.5 836,000 06/09/2012 #142 0.5 660,000 06/02/2012 #156 0.4 592,000 05/26/2012 #144 0.5 692,000 International Airings Home Movies has also aired on YTV in Canada, Cartoon Network UK, Cartoon Network Japan, 2x2 in Russia, “Dezaxe” on Cartoon Network France, Adult Swim Australia and Adult Swim New Zealand